Iron Man
Iron Man is a Marvel superhero, who has been accessible since version 1.5. First appearing in Tales of Suspense #39 (March 1963), the character uses a variety of suits, each equipped with a variety of weapons, gadgets and other technology. Iron Man was first added in version 1.5 (the Iron Man update) and is available, with a wide arrange of suits which the player can wear. Unlike most heroes, he can only be crafted via Stark Workbench, though his Mark 1 suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker. Wearing the suits give them access to many of his weapons and abilities. Backstory Iron Man's true identity is Anthony 'Tony' Stark, wealthy billionaire playboy, engineer, philanthropist and business magnate. When his parents died in a car accident, Tony inherited the Stark fortune and company, which he used to create weapons for the military and fund his playboy lifestyle. However, whilst testing a new missile abroad, he was attacked by terrorists and critically injured. Saved by fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen, Stark learnt that he has shrapnel dug into his chest and that he needed an electromagnet to keep it from reaching his heart. Whilst prisoner, Tony was forced to build weapons for his captors. He, however, used the resources he was provided with to create an Arc Reactor to power the electromagnet and a suit to escape. With help form Yinsen, who died in the escape attempt, Stark defeated the terrorists and travelled back to the United States. Whilst back, Tony upgraded his suit of armor and became Iron Man, who would fight threats from other countries and act as a mascot for his company. With help from his secretary Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, butler Edwin Jarvis, bodyguard Harold 'Happy' Hogan, and pilot and best friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Stark would cover his actions and fight crime in the country. He would also become one of the founding member of the Avengers, along with Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp. In the Mod Iron Man is available to players in the mod. Whilst wearing his costume, players are given various abilities, such as flight, strength, speed, gliding and fire resistance. Additionally, they will be able to use different weapons and gadgets, such as Repulsers, Unibeams, Rockets, Flares and Shoulder-mounted Guns. The amount of features that the player has access to depends on the suit, for example Mark 2 allows use of the Repulsers and the Unibeam, whilst Mark 4 will allow access to these, but with the addition of Shoulder-mounted Guns, Flares and Rockets. From Mark 2 upwards, each Iron Man suit has access to the J.A.R.V.I.S. operating system, which controls different suits and functions, such as trading suits for another, fighting with you or even self-destructing. Mark 8 onwards is also part of the Iron Legion, which can come to you when summoned to help you fight threats. To use the J.A.R.V.I.S. system, type in /Jarvis and the command you want, e.g. detach to remove a suit or summon (the suit you want) to have it help you. Each suit will also have various weaknesses, for example some will not be able to reach a certain altitude and most can't enter water. Suits will also have a limited amount of power. Once it runs out, you find yourself limited to what you can do, for example running out of fuel for transportation will mean you cannot fly or glide, whilst running out of weapon energy means you can't use the Repulsers or the Unibeam. To recharge the suit, the player will need to not use it certain amount of time and leave it to recharge. List of Suits Whilst Iron Man does originate from comics, most of his suits come from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The suits available to the player are: *Mark I *Mark II *Mark III *Mark IV *Mark V *Mark VI *Mark VII *Mark VIII *Mark IX *Mark X *Mark XI *Mark XII *Mark XIII *Mark XIV *Mark XV *Mark XVI *Mark XVII *Mark XVIII *Mark XIX *Mark XX *Mark XXI *Mark XXII *Mark XXIII *Mark XXIV *Mark XXV *Mark XXVI *Mark XXVII *Mark XXVIII *Mark XXIX *Mark XXX *Mark XXXI *Mark XXXII *Mark XXXIII *Mark XXXIV *Mark XXXV *Stealth Armor *Modular Armor Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man